ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Allyria Sunglass
Lady Allyria Sunglass, born Allyria Velaryon, is the current Lady of House Sunglass. She is the second-born child of Rhogar Velaryon and Jonquil Massey. Biography Early Years Allyria Velaryon was born to Jonquil Massey and Rhogar Velaryon in the twelfth moon of 349AC. Second born to a second-born, she knew her destiny was likely a similar story to any highly-born girl; to be educated as a lady, then married to some Lordly lad and expected to bear a large number of sons and daughters. Growing up in Driftmark, Allyria was close with her sole sibling; her older brother Lucerys. Imagining himself as quite the roguish lad, his behaviour as a youth often overshadowed the young girl, with their Septa, Mae, tending to allow Allyria the run of the place with little bother. With this slight freedom within the large walled confines, Allyria found herself exploring the leather-bound volumes of the Driftmark library and traversing the lesser-travelled areas of the castle. She found it easier than she expected to acquire new skills, spending her days trying an assortment of different pasttimes. Lady-in-Waiting In her twelfth year, she was sent forth to Dragonstone to serve as a lady-in-waiting to the young Jocelyn Baratheon. It was here, observing the great House at court, that she truly learned the ways to be a lady. Leaving her family behind at Driftmark, Allyria commited herself to her duties. Friendship Although Allyria was at Dragonstone for the lady Jocelyn, she found herself forming a firm friendship with her ladyship’s youngest brother; Otto Baratheon. Both slightly overshadowed by their families, they found kinship with each other, often disappearing off together to talk and relax in privacy. As close confidantes the two were near-inseparable, save for when Allyria was to fulfil her own duties, with Otto even teaching the young lady to spar with a sword in their afternoons and permitting her to join the family’s hunting parties. Betrothal and Marriage Allyria met and married Olyvar Sunglass in 366AC and, despite her initial hesitancy, she found herself falling for him. Olyvar seemed unlike many of the pompous Lords she had met at court, preferring to serve his Household in a more hands-on fashion rather than delegating to servants. She would find him pottering around the castle, fixing broken objects, stoking and building the fires, or even tending to the horses and animals in and around Sweetport Sound with his dog, Samwell, forever alongside him. He loved to be involved in homestead, and Allyria Sunglass found this endearing and intriguing. Children of House Sunglass After her first year of marriage, Allyria found herself with child - giving birth to a young girl, Lyra, in the third moon. Before long, her daughter would be joined by a son named for her dear brother, Lucerys Sunglass. Allyria dedicated her life thereon to her children, and to her new House. With the Lord Daemon Sunglass falling ill and frail, she and Olyvar ran the House together in preparation for their ascension to Lord and Lady Sunglass. In the late moons of 373 AC, Lord Daemon passed, leaving his title to Olyvar. Death in the Family In 371 AC, Allyria suffered a great loss; that of her dear elder brother Lucerys during a pirate attack in the Stepstones. His death affected her like a blow to the chest, forcing her to question the life she had chosen - did she truly want her life to be the same menial tasks each and every day as a Lady and mother or was there more out there for Allyria Sunglass? Category:House Sunglass Category:Crownlander